Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death"), is the spearhead of Map Pack 2, which came out on June 11th, 2009 on the PlayStation Store for $9.99 (US) or £7.99 (UK), and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace. This co-op level came with Corrosion, Banzai and Sub Pens. It is the first zombie level in Call of Duty: World at War to have Japanese Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. New traps, Hellhounds, new weapons, and new characters made this map widely anticipated. Basic Information In the game, you first spawn on the top floor with up to three other teammates: one Russian, one American, one German and one Japanese with four windows to cover. There are two weapon chalk outlines there; an Arisaka and a Gewehr 43. This is the first zombie game to allow you to go outside without glitching or cheating. You can either open a wooden fence into the next room or the stairs which, either way, opens up both the outside and downstairs. From there, you can go to the Storage, the Doctors Quarters, down to the Flogger (a pair of spiked logs attached to wooden beams which spin and hit zombies) or another opening. Each leads to a different part of the swamp with several huts on each. Unlike Verrückt, the Mystery box doesn't just reappear in an opened area - it can reappear anywhere on the map. There is also a lift that can transport you from upstairs in the main hut to the Doctors Quarters hut. Electric Defenses are also placed on each main hut and can be turned on for 1000 points. Everytime a hut is opened, a random Perk-A-Cola Machine appears. The Ray Gun and the Flamethrower are back, along with the additions of the Arisaka, Type 100 and the Colt .45 (from the Mystery box), as well as the Wunderwaffe DG-2; which is a metallic weapon with 3 plasma canisters facing out of the left side. It has a capacity of 3 shots and usually comes with 18 shots all together. This weapon can electrocute any zombie in the vicinity, but it can also affect the user, although with less effect than the Electro Defenses if shot too close. A new addition to this map is a zip line. The opposite side of the zip line from the player's start must be reached before the zip line can be used. This is an entirely new map, with features of Knee Deep and Makin. The layout is completely different - about the size of a small/medium map. For the first time, the player can play as four different nationalities - German, Japanese, Russian and American - each with their own personalities and traits. The animation on the weapons have changed, with improved detail while on the chalk wall or in the Mystery box, and are sometimes held differently. The body animation has been changed for the zombies. They walk differently (slightly like samurai) and they now tear down the boards instead of lunging at the window. The Hellhounds are far fewer in number and reinforcements than the zombies, but they are much faster and swarm the player. Once a Dog Round has passed, there won't be a Dog Round for at least three rounds; then it becomes a coin flip chance again. The Hellhounds appear randomly through lightning and attack you. The map fogs up to initiate their arrival. Trivia *There is a crate that says 115 in chalk in the starting room. *Many players call the first room closest to the starting point the "Warning" room, as it has a warning sign on it. *Richtofen apparently created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. See quotes below for proof. *For reasons unknown, it is very common to get the Ray Gun in the later rounds. *Players now get the Teddy Bear more often than in Verrückt, most likely to make the map harder. *The Colt M1911, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Type 100, and Arisaka have been added to the Mystery Box. *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms on the wall. *In the real world, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the "Glocke": a German man-made UFO, which was tested in Poland.{fact} DG-2 stands for "Die Glocke 2" meaning "The Bell 2". This weapon never saw action, and is now rumoured to be in the complex in Poland where it was built. *This is the largest of all the zombie maps so far. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. *This is the first time (and possibly the only time) in Call of Duty history where we see all four factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. *Brand new traps make their debut on this map. One of these is the "Flogger" for 750 points: two spiked logs attached to wooden beams that spin and kill zombies, but you can crouch underneath it and it cannot kill crawling zombies. Besides this, Bouncing Betties and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. *This is the first Zombie mini-game in Call of Duty: World at War in which the soldiers' profiles are known. For Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, the player is left to wonder about the characters. *When the Mystery Box is destroyed, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. If you go to the top floor of the main hut, you can see a large Beam of light shining on the Mystery Box house. *There is a mistake in the name; it says Nazi Zombies on Shi No Numa, when it should say Imperial Zombies on Shi No Numa. *The bipods have now been removed from the Browning, FG42 and MG42. *Unlike Verrückt, you do not need to turn on the power in order to access the Perk-a-Cola Vending Machines or turn on the Electroshock Defences. *If you are on the way to the storage room, if you turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if you look carefully you should be able to see a massive rock with electricity coming out of it and your character will say something. *When entering the comms room if you enter on the left side and look at the left wall you can see the help sign from the first zombies on the wall. *The achievement "Dead Air" may be a reference to a campaign (also called Dead Air) in the game Left 4 Dead, which also pits players against an endless zombie hoard. *In the hut you begin the game in there is a hanged man dangling from the ceiling. You can also see a pool of blood covered in grubs on the floor near it. *The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. *Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; you will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. Quotes (Rasputin was one of the men who brought down the Russian Empire. When he was assassinated, the assassins had trouble killing him at first, because he was immune to the poison that was in the cake and wine they fed him!) Four huts There are four small huts in the map that players can go to, to defend againts zombies and hellhounds rather than staying in the large main hut and trying to defend numerous windows from being broken into. In order to get to these huts, players must open a gate which for every hut, is 1000 points. Then, players will have to walk/run a short while until they reach the hut. Players now have to open the door to the hut which will be 750 points for every hut. Once the door in opened, players can notice the four perk-a-cola machines cycling for about 5 seconds until one is randomly picked and able to be used to buy a perk. All huts can be spawn points for the mystery box, each hut includes at least one chalk drawing of a weapon, and each hut has the electro-shock defenses which can be used for 1000 points. Doctors Quarters In the Doctors Quarters hut, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the B.A.R. can be purchased here for 1800 points and, the electro-shock defenses can be used here at the entrance of the hut for 1000 points. Also, there are two windows that zombies can break through. A unique feature this hut has is it has a zip line where players can go on and be transportated back to the top floor of the main hut. This can be used to get to the hut and to get back to the main hut but, players must first ride the zip line to the large hut in order to use it there. Commroom In the Commroom, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the StG-44 can be purchased here and, the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also two windows in which zombies can break through. There is also a telephone that when you walk up to and press X (360) or [] (PS3) you will get the Dead Air achievement. Fishing Hut In the Fishing Hut, a perk-a-cola machine can be found, a mystery box spawn point can be located here, the MP40 can be purchased here for 1000 points and, the electro-shock defenses can be used at the entrance for 1000 points. There are also three windows in which zombies can break through. When the gate from the main building is opened to get to the fishing hut, you can activate the flogger. Strategy * If you die, try to hurry back to your squad as soon as possible. You will spawn in the central room with only your pistol. * Try to "camp" one of the four huts that will have the Mystery Box in it. * When the Hellhounds strike, make sure your team is inside a corner or a building. Hellhounds will tear you apart in the open. * Having a person guard the front entrance with a machine gun would not be a bad idea. Have the players with the lower rate of fire or lower damage weapons guard the windows. *Hellhounds appear first at the earliest round 4 and the latest 7, so it is recommended you get to the Mystery Box before this round otherwise you will end up dead. The Gewehr 43 and the Arisaka are terrible against the Hellhounds. *It is best when you're in the first room, to open the wooden door with a warning sign on it, because if you open the staircase, the Zombies can sneak up on you while gathering weapons or exploring the map. *It is more recommended that the player uses their pistol for the first round until they get 600 points so one can buy the Gewehr 43 which is much more effective against zombies than the Arisaka. *If the mystery box moves, it will be in the hut with light pouring out of the roof. This is an invaluable thing to know when playing on this map, as not knowing where the mystery box is will certainly cost you the game. *Though it is recommended that you play with a full, or almost full squad, it is still not impossible without one. Even playing solo, there are certian advantages, such as being able to go downstairs and grab a shotgun as soon as Round 3. Trailer thumb|300px|left References *Inside Xbox Featured Article Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies